Rooftop
by words0712
Summary: inspired by the visit on my sisters rooftop...pretty stars, CREDDIE ONESHOT..


**R&R**

* * *

><p>The breeze was wrapping her body as she ascends the stairs, she could feel the cold air in her hands she grabbed hold of the rail piping's when she got up she took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes she saw a boy standing in one corner, his hands is his pocket as he swayed back and forth on his heels when she spoke "Hey"<p>

The boy quickly turned around and said "Carly, what are you doing here?"

The girl walked over to him and said "Should I say sorry caused I found out about your secret hiding place?"

The boy smiled and said "No, this isn't my hiding place"

Carly smiled back and said "So what do you do here?"

He inhaled the cold breeze and said "Nothing out of the ordinary, I sit here, look at the stars, and do some stuff here, homework and some iCarly"

"Oh, it must be pretty cool being up here, you never tell me and Sam about this" She said while she moves closer to him

Freddie look down and said "Well, judging by Sam's attitude, she wouldn't want spending time with me, watching stars, she would just ripped on me"

Carly Sat down and said "Well you're right, but how about me?"

He looked down on her and was really amused and said "You know the answer to that question" after what he said he sat down beside her and grabbed his laptop and played a song. Silence took over them for a few minutes when Carly said "I wanna know the answer"

He smiled looking at his laptop and said "It's really obvious, you already know it"

Carly Grew impatient and grabbed the laptop that was resting on his lap and turned the volume down and said "Well, I don't, so please tell me"

"Fine, but give me first my laptop" He was stretching his hand to get the laptop but Carly moved it farther away from him and she said "Tell me first"

Freddie groaned and said in a low tone "Well, of course, yes I would love to be with you, anytime of the day, even if it means I have to hang out with Sam, I mean who doesn't want to be with you, you're smart, funny, and pretty"

Carly smiled and asked "Really?"

He looked down and a red blush was appearing on his cheeks and said "Well, pretty, cute, beautiful, whatever is the taste of your buds"

Carly giggled and said "That is so sweet"

He looked up at her and smiled at the wonderful view and said "Anyway what brings you here?"

She put the laptop in her lap and said "Well, Spencer is gone tonight; he'll be back later so I decided to go up here"

"Oh" he nodded and looked away. They were again submerged into silence, Neither of the two spoke for a awhile when suddenly Carly moved a little closer over to him.

Freddie looked at her and he said "Are you alright?"

Carly smiled and Freddie noticed that her lips were shaking a bit and he took of his jacket and put it around Carly's shoulder and said "Here, have this, it really gets pretty cold up here"

Calry held the jacket and said "Thanks"

Freddie smiled back at her and Carly started scrolling down at the computer playlist and she spoke "You're a big fan of the Script?"

Freddie looked at his laptop and back at her and said "Well yeah, there songs are pretty awesome, really great meanings"

Carly smiled and she clicked one song from the play list which was titled 'Breakeven'

Both of them listened to the song and when it was finished Carly looked up at him and said "That was a good song"

Freddie didn't look at her and said "Yeah"

"So who's it for?"

He turned towards her and said "Well, I don't know"

Carly looked down at her lap and said "Oh, because I thought it was for me"

He couldn't believe what she just said for he knew that the song was about his feeing for Carly and he asked "What made you say that?" sounding casual

Calry shrugged and smiled "I don't know"

Freddie was expecting an answer rather than an 'I don't know' but he was too scared to make the topic even bigger even though he wanted to know something from her. He only said "Oh, Okay"

He was about to stand up when Carly spoke "I'm really sorry if I ever made you feel that way"

Freddie returned to his sit and said "You really don't have to say sorry"

Carly didn't moved from her position and said "No I have to, you've been feeling all those things because of me, and you don't deserve that kind of hurt and rejection from me"

Freddie wanted to hug her but he couldn't move and said "I don't think it's your fault, I mean I was the one who fell in love with you, I didn't ask you to make me fall in love with you, I was the one who is willing to love you even if I clearly know that you just wanted us be friends, so it's none of your fault actually"

He sounded so casual but it was all he wanted to say to her and the she spoke "But, if you didn't meet me then you could be happy right now, accepted, loved, you don't deserve me"

He couldn't believe the words that came out from her mouth and he said "I don't care for how many times you had rejected me, I don't care if you don't love me the way I want you to love me back, I don't care" and he took a deep breath and continued "Every day I wake up and you're the first thing in my head. I try to forget yesterdays rejection, sometimes I succeed and sometimes I don't and I think it's normal to be little bit sentimental about those bad feeling, but I have to fight back, to continue loving you"

Calry looked up at him, she was hypnotized by his chocolate brown eyes, the smell of his perfume entered her nostrils when she realized how near she was to him she spoke "Why?"

They were inches apart He could feel his warm breath and her hair was brushing his cheeks as the cold wind pass through them he said "Because, I'm contented to love you in no returns"

A tear escaped from her eyes and without hesitation she leaned in and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, he was at first surprised but it only took him a few second s to registered this in his head and kissed back.

The kissed went on for a few minutes, neither one of them want to let go but they have to gasped for air and when they start to feel the lack of oxygen they pulled away from each other and she rested her head in his head both trying to get some air when he spoke "Why?"

He smiled and looked at him directly into his eyes and said "Because you're the only person who made me feel this way"

He smiled back at her now looking at her eyes he asked "Why now?"

"Cause this is the only time I had the courage to say this to you"

Freddie didn't respond instead he kissed her for the second time, it was more passionate, they pulled each other much closer, trying to keep up with each other's lips but unfortunately the lack of air couldn't hold them together, they pulled away gasping for air, they sat, resting there back on the brick wall He said "I don't like my tiny lungs"

She giggled and said "Me neither"

Both of them looked at each other and started laughing and when it died down Carly held his hand and he said "You actually didn't tell me what you were suppose to tell me"

She smiled and looks up and said "The starts are nice to look at"

He looked up and said "Yeah, I know that, but the thing you're suppose to tell me, what was it?"

Both of them simultaneously looked at each other and she said "I love you Fredward Benson"

He looked at her and smiled saying "I Love you too, Carly Shay" and he wrapped his hands around her and she rested her head on his shoulder and both of them enjoyed breeze that was cradling them to peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yey! a one shot!..I really wanted to write one and thankfully my family decided to hangout on the rooftop which inspired me to write this story. so THANK YOU "ROOFTOP"**

**Another thing...I love writing so much, and it's weird that I'm studying architecture rather than being a journalist, but still I wouldn't mind doing both, I love writing and drawing it makes me express everything, yey for those two things!..hha..anyway I just wanna share that..:)..**

**PS: thank you for reading the random 2nd part of the author's note...I'll stop talking now..READ AND REVIEW..:D**


End file.
